Barbie Girl
by EmmyRaye16
Summary: Hermione changes into a Barbie and learns alot of funny things about everyone around her.


  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room and looked at her spell book. She bit her lip as she looked at a rather difficult spell. Surely she could do it. She was the smartest witch at Hogwarts, so it should be easy. She pulled out her wand and pointed at the chair. "This better work." She said she closed her eyes. "Plastico Chairo!"  
  
A odd yellow color hit the chair and bounced off it. She screamed as it hit her. A cold sensation went through her whole body, she tried to scream for help but her mouth wouldn't move. She darted her eyes helplessly, she couldn't move! If only Harry and Ron were here!  
  
Ginny walked into the common room and sat in a armchair. She closed her eyes and sighed. Fred and George were teasing her about still keeping her plastic dolls. It troubled her no one played with them at fifteen years old. No one wants to date a big baby who plays with dollies. Ginny opened her eyes and saw a doll on the ground. She got up and picked it up. She wiped it's brown, bushy hair out of it's eyes and looked at it closely. "Someone still must play with dolls!" said Ginny. She grinned slightly at the thought that she wasn't the only one who played with dolls. She studied the doll. "It looks a lot like Hermione...and it has Hogwarts robes on and the whole outfit...OH MY GOD!" Ginny squealed as she held up a mini wand. "That is SOOO CUTE! It's own wand! I don't see how any one could leave you on the ground! Your so cute! God, you have very tangled hair, whoever was taking care of you sure didn't like to keep you clean."  
  
Ginny looked around, knowing the common room was deserted. She tiptoed up to the girl's dorm and when she was on the top step, she made sure no one was around. When she was satisfied, she opened the door and walked into her room.  
  
Ron and Harry were walking to the Gryffindor common room from another double Potions lesson. Ron was looking at a essay he had written and scowling. It had a black, jagged T on it.  
  
"I can't believe there really is a T grade! I thought Fred and George were joking!" growled Ron. He shoved the paper back into his bag and looked at Harry. "I swear if he gives me another grade like this, I'm gonna kill him! I don't care if Dumbledore thinks he's on out side, he's evil, just plain evil."  
  
"Not as bad as Umbridge was." laughed Harry. Ron mumbled something. "What if Umbridge and Snape got married?"  
  
Ron shuddered. "They'd have the ugliest, meanest baby ever." said Ron smiling slightly. He laughed and stopped walking. "That baby would be so ugly, that Snape would even look good. That'd be a miracle. Harry, why are your eyes big? What are you pointing at? Harry, are you feeling okay?"  
  
Harry was pointing at something behind Ron and was mouthing "shut up" to him. Ron turned around and saw what Harry was pointing at. There stood Severus Snape, like a great bat. He was looking at Ron with a smirk on his face. "So, Weasley worrying about my...children?" Snape purred in his silky voice, that only meant one thing. Detention.  
  
"I...I..." Ron said trying to make a excuse. He gulped and smiled sheepishly. Snape's smirk seemed to grow even more malovent.   
  
"Now Weasley, no need to worry about that." said Snape, he crossed his arms and looked down his hooked nose. "Your parents, obviously, have enough time and patience to have children popping out of no where all the time. I, however, do not. Anyways, I have enough T rated students to last me several lifetimes or so."  
  
Snape's comment had noticeably hit a weak spot in Ron. Ron was looking at his feet and Harry could see Ron's ears turn a red color. Ron stayed quiet and was still looking at his feet. "Now," said Snape, rubbing his chin with a thin finger. "What shall your punishment be? Hanging from the ceiling by your ankles with...Filch? Or perhaps, you'd prefer to spend it with Hagrid, you could help him with the spiders in the forest."  
  
At this Ron let out a high pitched squeal and looked at Snape with the expression a doe in front of car headlights have. "You won't...you can't..." said Ron in a squeaky voice. Snape seemed to almost smile at Ron's discomfort.  
  
"But..." said Snape, drawling out his words, so Ron could only hold his breath. "You'd have to much fun with him. So, you'll have a weeks detention in my classroom after dinner." Ron gave out a sigh of relief. "And, you shall spend all of your weekend with Filch."  
  
At that, Snape turned on his heel and walked in the other direction. Ron seemed to be a bit more calmer. "I can't believe my weekend is gonna be spoiled!" Ron said.  
  
"Well, your punishment can't be that bad." said Harry as they started to walk again.  
  
"I have a odd feeling this week is going to get interesting." said Ron. Harry laughed and looked at Ron.  
  
"That's because your probally starving."  
  
"I bloody am!"  
  
"Race you to the common room?"  
  
"You got, it mate!" 


End file.
